This disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices and methods of driving word lines.
A nonvolatile memory device can include floating gate transistors as memory cells. A variety of voltages are applied to the gates of the floating gate transistors during operation of the memory device. The time taken applying these voltages to the gates of the floating gate transistors can affect the time of an operation of the memory device.